User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-15
<< Previous Chapter ---- = Black Trojan = "Shut up Dead Beat!" Soma growled as I started to protest. Although, I don't really know why he chose to 'shut me up', since I'm already incapable of making the slightest peep. "Do you have a better idea then?" Well yeah. Go to Hell!! "Then stop this at once and get on the chopper." I heard his growl once again, as he blocked an attack. "I've had enough of you for today." Well... Yeah... Guess what? Me too... I sighed and did as instructed, I mean he was fighting the Vajra alone.. Which actually came after me just as he predicted, not to mention that my partner injured on top of that and that meant that my reluctance to comply wasn't all that good in our current situation. Even if that meant that I have to constantly counter balance the weight of my unresponsive God Arc by leaning out the other end of the helicopter, not knowing when my weapon will retract or if anything strange happens. So I'm going to enjoy the fresh air throughout the entire aerial trip. Yaaay... This... or be strapped underneath the freaking chopper... ---- This is new. Wide empty space and there only one thing exists. Me. Wait, there is someone else too. Then I was staring at me. No... I'm not going insane, at least I really hope so. But, I was really looking at me and I don't mean that whole 'outer-body-experience' crap, rather literally I was staring at me. A body built just like mines, height, weight and even curves my very own. Sure the unruly hair is sweeping past her knees and is a much deeper red than mines. Okay, if you disregard some minor stuff... I'm looking in a mirror, sort of. The only differences as I said were rather minor. Like the entirely violet eyes. Or the darker than pitch black skin. Aaaand the red armlet that is fastened to her neck like some choker. Completely disregarding the sole fact that she was just standing around in birthday suit... Not to mention the absurdly long tail trailing behind... not me, but her. Or should I say... "Izanagi?" My voice echoes, which catches me completely off guard. I stare at the... girl in front of me and she does the same. Its just like I've sometimes imagined my voice to be, or... I'm just imagining that I am speaking? "I... what?" I try it once again, only to find that I indeed was talking and not thinking. "What is going on?" I ask from myself, then notice the girl approaching. However her movement was slow, almost clumsy. Like she wasn't used to moving. This is a dream, right? Its too absurd to be real. As I thought that, the girl looks straight into my eye with an intense glare. Just like she wants to signal this is not something that can be trifled as a mere dream. She resumes the struggle in advancing, which start to send a shiver down my spine. I turn around and try to run, only to get my feet mixed up and fall on my face. "Ow." I murmured, pulling my knees under me to stand up, yet once again my balance fails me and I fall on my sides. "W-what?" Fear grips me once more as the strange girl is closing in, as in came closer than I would have liked. "Hey!" My scream echoes as she grabs onto my right arm. The girls mouth opens, but no words come out, just some humanly impossible noise. The grip on my wrist intensifies and my eyes widen in fear as the girls skin liquefies and starts pouring onto me, encasing my whole body slowly, very slowly yet methodically. Only to find my mind catapulted from my own body. ... I give up... I groaned as now I was seeing the girl, literally starting to replace me from an outside point of view. Albeit with changes, the arms turned pitch black and grown scales of a sort. As the mass expanded only the half of the upper arm was scaled from there on upwards it turned stark white. Then when it enveloped the chest, the mass started to convulse, distort and into the black mass others meshed too. First white, then violet, finally golden-red completed a continuously shifting mass with the already present black. Forming something like a revolving spiral each time once it reached a complete circle the particles would jumble together trying to form something and then disperse once again into the swirling mass. When I glanced back onto... my body, if I can call it that, I saw that the other arm grew similar black scales just like the right, so did the legs too. Violet eyes replaced my own Azure and violet mixed ones and the mane of hair started to grow longer. Just as the last of the black mass flowed into my body along with the armlet now fastening itself onto the left wrist, the pitch black tail sprouted from behind. What sent chills down my spine now that the... thing possessing my former body was looking right at me with its piercing violet eyes. "...a..." Her mouth moved, an indescribable voice existing her lips, neither human nor monstrous. It was unlike anything I've heard before. "N.....v..." She tried once again, but it wasn't that much different either. It was almost incomprehensible, only a select few letters making through the organic static. Before she started to scream and from the look of it it was due to pain. On her body the white mass of skin started to bubble up, engulfing it completely. In the next instant I felt falling, being pulled into what looked like a miniature glowing white sun. From inside of it a purple iris opened and I started to scream. Oh, it didn't matter as the follow-up was bound to happen, all over the crimson half moons appeared numbering in a total of 16. "This isn't the time for games." A voice resounded, driving away the glowing light of purple and crimson. "Neither is it for you yet." With that the bubbled up mass from around my body disperses. Now I can really tell its my own that was left behind. Still the formless voice didn't finish talking. "Nor for me on that matter." ---- A vice-like grip clamped on my left hand, pulling on me with a force that made me feel like being torn apart. It took me several and some very long moments to understand I'm the one that is actually pulling. Apparently I've slept in for some reason and now I'm dangling outside the heli... Déjá vu? "Seriously." Soma's cold voice cut into me as I blinked up him in surprise.. "Next time I'll let you fall." Once again I was pulled into the chopper, well in this case it was more like being yanked in as I landed face first on the floor beside my weapon. I glanced over it, it was still doing the best to chew through the tail of the Borg Camlann, albeit shrunk since the last time I've seen Chupacabra. "Your a pain in my ass, major time." Love you too... Jackass The rest of the aerial trip lasted only mere minutes, which was spent in silence as me and Soma glared back and forth, each one more piercing than the previous ones. Albeit in the end he won... I had to shirk away my gaze, despite that he continued to hammer me more and more violent glares. Well, I kind of earned it, but still... Before the aircraft even started to slow down for landing, Soma as usual was already on his way to mother Earth. I rolled my eyes as the sound of his impact and waited as the machine landed. Once it was safe to get out, I helped the pilot and co-pilot to remove the fastening of my God Arc, so that the researchers could drool over the unusual activity that it was displaying. I grimaced and thought of the wonders that a hot shower will grant, I mean the blood and gore had dried onto me and it was disgusting as hell. As I took a step, an earth shaking wave passed over and I stared wide eyed at the source of it. In front of me, just outside the entrance to the Den, there were the two people that I were never would have tried to lock into the same room, even for a single minute. Really... Here they go again... C was staring right up the taller, dark skinned God Eater who's right fist was still connected to the pale girls jaws, trying to overpower the smaller offender to no avail. Despite the force of the initial strike had shaken the area, caused the pavement to break and even cave-in on itself, she held her ground. Then I noticed that the God Eaters mouth was moving and just like that my hearing adjusted to it. "Say that again." Soma growled and I knew that the two now weren't conversing in neither english, nor moonies. Which was surprising me as anyone who looked on was just as puzzled as me. Not caring for the audience the God Eater was pushing with even more of his might, yet the small brat was still resisting his might. Switching tactic, he instead grabbed with the same right arm the chin of the devious girl, lifting her effortlessly from the ground. "Flowers dead, Sierra won't replace her." She managed to reply, before the of the God Eaters grip turned into a vice around her jaw, distorting the smirk on her face into a grimace. "Only you're too much of a stubborn mule to acknowledge that." As the pale girl dangled above ground level in the hands of Soma, I noticed the signs of him nearing the limit of patience. Good thing that the God Arc of said God Eater wasn't anywhere near them, since I'm sure he would have Charge Crushed for another word said, easily. "Did you forget that it was your mess that sentenced her to death?" Oh.. Hell!! Soma had waited patiently for C to finish that sentence and that is when he struck. Or should I say, he planted the girls head a feet into the ground at least. Solid pavement, I might add. Sure it was still C who I'm talking about, who was smacked around by him a number of time, however this was the first of me seeing the pale girl gasp in pain as she was turned into a human nail, embedded into the concrete. Now she really did piss him off... "I don't care what you think to know of me." Soma hissed, applying more pressure and ignoring the shock of the researchers or the rest of the staff trying to do their normal routine, only to have their gaze stuck on the pair. "However, I won't ignore that you are bringing her up of all things." His grips strength amplified, bent on crushing the girls jaw, he continued seething with unbridled anger. "You have no right to involve her!" Yea, C... You're kinda pushing the VERY WRONG buttons... "Little more than 6 years ago..." C started, suddenly twisting her legs around the upper right arm of the God Eater, who didn't anticipate it. The girls hands clamped down on the lower arm as she got hold of the entire arm, locking it down. "You had declined an offer for a mission, your first mission might I add." Despite the fact that Soma was doing his best to shut her up, by applying all the pressure his hands are capable to the jaws of the girl, she continued. "When they told you that Flower kicked the bucket, you were crushed under guilt." Yet she is still continuing... I don't even know to ask myself to wonder why... "SHUT UP!!" Soma yelled, ignoring the leech now fastened to his arm and raised it into the air with her. I was all too obvious that he intended to slam his fist down again, with the girl in tow and dealing another crushing blow. "Or I'll ma--." When the girls feet slammed into this right shoulder, he gritted his teeth to hold back the painful cry building in his throat and groaned as C decided to twist her soles in the reopening wound on the God Eaters shoulder. I... think, I'll have to make a mental note on not pissing off C... "The guilt that you felt when you learned the truth about your mother." The pale girl said sadistically, an evil grin forming on her face despite the fingers digging deep into her flesh, in vain attempt to stop her from speaking. "Which was amplified by the knowledge that you let that girl die." She laughed sharply, sending a chill down my spine. And everyone else who was present, they didn't understand what the two were talking about, yet that laughter was unmistakably eerie and menacing. "That pushed you in the first place to become the Directors lapdog, wasn't it?" Someone should tell her to stop riling him up... And by someone I mean not me, I don't dare to step in between those two. "NO!!" A roaring denial erupted from the God Eaters throat, as he leaped up not caring for his wound or the girl sticking to him and smashed into the ground with their combined weight. It didn't matter that she didn't let go and used that force as a leverage to break the arm with very slight effort. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Well seeing that noone dares to interrupt them... I am not going to judge anyone any less... "Just because you're in denial, doesn't mean it didn't happen. Their deaths are weighting down your consciousness." C rolled away, standing up. The blood of Soma smeared her features and clothes, but she seemed not to care about that as her speech went on. "That is why you are pushing everyone away from you. You are afraid of yourself." "So what?" The God Eater reported in disdain, looking up at the girl. The previous rage was still present, but for the moment contained. Like if you can contain sea water in a fishnet. "That doesn't make a difference in what I am." "Yet, you were lured into a false tranquility because of Sierra. Because you'd identified yourself in her." The pale girl leaned forward, a demonic smile forming on her lips. "But then you realized she isn't you. Nooo~." The voice turned teasing and Soma had bitten down hard on his teeth, the edge of his lips blood was starting to trickle down. "You started to draw similarities between Flower and Sierra." The ground behind the God Eater burst as he lunged forward, covering the slight distance in barely a few second and catching the girl by the neck with his left arm. The right dangled at his side bloodied and broken, but that didn't hinder him at all as the pain was fueling the rage growing ever brighter in his eyes. "YOU'RE WRONG!" He snarled, then yelped in pain as the girl spun her body around and kneeled the elbow joint, sending more pain into the God Eaters system, making him let go in shock. As he dropped C and clutched onto the wounded shoulder, the girl landed on the feet gracefully. "I'm not." Lips tightened into a thin line, C stared down at Soma. Before raising her foot and first kicking away the hand from the wound, to follow it up with a stomp into said shoulder. "Stop deluding yourself, Moonboy." She said, teeth gritting in annoyance as she drove him into the ground with the inflicted pain. Despite the fact that the pale girl was literally forcing him to grovel before her. The voice was sad, sadder than anything I've heard from her. "Her time is limited and unlike with Flower. No matter how much your conscience drives you, she can't be saved." She stopped inflicting more pain, taking her foot from the wound. Then said something that even my ears barely registered. "Even I can't help her..." "So you're using her as a sacrificial pawn for your own games?!" Soma retorted, oblivious to the last sentence of C, forcing himself into a sitting position and grimacing at the sight of the blood soiled pavement. "You're no better than my father!" "YOU DARE TO COMPARE ME TO THAT MADMAN?!" That made the girl snap and this time she was the one hurtling towards the wounded God Eater, however the incoming humanoid missile was simply batted away by the backhand of its target. "If you know just what is he planning, you would kill him with your own Arc!" C seethed, after the unsightly crash landing, she managed to spin around and stood up to her feet in haste, that's where the lips of the girl turned into a vicious smirk. "In fact. You will do just that. I can guarantee it." "Enough of your lies!" Soma stood up too, seething with equal ferocity just like the girl in front of him. "Why would you be any different than him?! To you the lives of others are nothing more than a joke!" "And what about my life?" The sullen voice of C responded, her features contorting into sadness again. "Or Sierra's?" Her shoulders dropped and her head turned towards the ground, voice once again softening to a near unrecognizable whisper. "She's important to me." "I don't give a damn about you, but for you to make her life into a living hell... How twisted are you?!" Soma ignored the abrupt change in the girls behaviour, tackling her to the ground with a fierce rush and then using his left arm once again in an attempt to crush the windpipe of the pale girl. "I don't give a damn of your connections with Nova, but mark my words. I won't let you have your way with anyone!" His expression darkened, not even noticing that the girl wasn't even trying to defend herself now. Which was just as surprising how much agony she had inflicted unto him not even a minute before. "You are the Devil, just as you claim it to be." "I'm not like her." The sad voice of C barely whispered, as she looked up at Soma, who's features were contorted by rage. She sighed and wriggled free from the tight grip on her neck with ease. "I don't want to be like her at all..." C simply said, before turning her back to the God Eater, who stopped his following attack, taking in the silent give up of the pale girl. Her voice trailed back above her shoulder, this time in recognizable english and volume for the God Eater to pick up. "In a half hour, lets meet at the Stargazers lab." ... That was weird... One moment they are trying to kill each other quite literally, in the next its ceasefire? "Get a shower, Dead Beat." Soma growled at me, as he finally let one of the medical staff near him and examine his wounds. Judging from the terribly shocked expression of said personnel, he wasn't in any condition to have continued their pointless struggle anyway. "Then meet at the old mans lab in a half hour." ---- "With that everyone is present." Dr. Sakaki spoke up just as I entered the room, once again dressed in the somewhat small clothes C lent me the first time. A short that was a bit too short for my tastes as most of my legs were revealed and an armless jacket, which barely covered my stomach. So in remedying that I had used once again a scarf to cover my navel, and used the mismatched gloves to hide the signs of the Oracle Cell corrosions expanse. Yea... I need to get multiple pieces of my collection, as it seems I have a tendency on rupturing my belongings quite easily... I wonder how the hell Sakuya manages to keep that flimsy dress of hers in one piece... "Better have a good reason to call us on such short notice." Soma growled from one side of the door as I closed it, I checked the ones present in the room to find that C, Dr. Sakaki, Soma and the Director himself was present other than me. The God Eater gave a murderous glare to the pale girl, who simply waved a hello at me. "If not, I'm going to enjoy Charge Crushing your skull into smithereens." "Soma." Johannes spoke up, turning a cold gaze at his son, as if reprimanding him with that alone. In return the dark skinned God Eater scoffed and stopped glaring at the pale girl. To continue doing with me as his target now. "However as my short tempered son did inquire, time isn't that loose on our hand Sea." "Yes, yes. I know, but this is rather important, so bear with it." C snapped her fingers and one of the projection machines hummed to life with a buzz. The owner of said machine, named sometimes Stargazer narrowed his ever closed eyes, especially since the pale girl pointed a finger at him. "Let's hear it." "Well, yes." The researcher cleared his throat as he and everyone else turned towards the projection, which displayed the oversized God Arc belonging to me. "In short, I don't know." "Stargazer?" C's mouth even dropped a very slight amount, not expecting this answer. "What do you mean in short you don't know?" "The long answer would be, I am unable to find a clear answer." The elder hummed to himself with satisfaction. "Not because I don't want to, but the answer is simply unattainable to my knowledge." "Paylor." The Directors voice guided him back to ground level. "Explain it to us in detail." "Gladly!" He reached for a remote and pressed a few buttons, the projection switched over to the image of Izanagi. Well, not the actual one, just the sketch still it made me feel really uncomfortable nevertheless. "As you know Izanagi had a run-in with your son, giving him some very grave wounds. Apparently she had made contact with Sierra too. But since she has no such recollection, it must have happened while she wasn't conscious." "What does it have to do with us?" Soma growled and I was glad he asked that question, but then something occurred to me. -If I really had contact with the... Izanagi. Why am I still here?- I pulled out my tablet and typed. It was rather helpful that everyone present understood english, it didn't cause much problems even if the conversation went in moonies. "Apparently the number of different Bias Factor guided Oracle Cells inside your body acts as a sort of screen and stops the ones from the Izanagi from affecting you. However your God Arc isn't in the same situation and was bit by bit being reconstructed from the inside out." -That was the abnormal signal registered after I've returned to active duty.- I noted the connection. Well... at least they don't know that... Well, I'm the one responsible for that... "During the last mission where you two had subjugated the Borg Camlann, Sierra did you try to excert more strain on your weapon than before?" The researcher inquired and I've nodded in response. "Most probably that was the case and the Oracle Cells reacted to the sudden increase in power, however since the numerous Bias Factors messed up the very slight control you managed to build and this resulted." Once again, Dr. Sakaki flitted through the projections to show the struggling God Arc, still trying to chew through the needle or what was left of it. Turning back to the picture himself, he noted absently. "Still its a rather interesting phenomenon." "And I want you to figure that out Stargazer, how did she manage to perform that." C spoke up, finally the conversation was on the track. "If Sierra could deploy her Predator in such style, that would make a great leap for God Eaters." She stepped forward, pointing at the projection. "I'm not talking about exactl this style of Predation, but something that has a bigger impact on each God Eater." "Style of Predation?" The Director raised an eyebrow, getting interested in the topic as well. "However you should know that she is in a rather unique situation, how would you manage to reach that for regular God Eaters, hmm Sea?" "If her case can be stabilized, then I'll think of the follow-up." ---- End of Chapter 2016,10,08 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts